


Finally!

by ihartdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Period humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihartdiamonds/pseuds/ihartdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finds Scabbers's blood, and everyone gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. My dad was joking around reading the scene of HP and the PoA to my sister, so I wrote this. I apologize in advance. Also published on Quotev.

There came a horrified shout from the Boys dormitory, startling everyone in the Gryffindor common room. A few seconds later Ron ran down the stairs, carrying a sheet.  
"Hermione!" He said, breathless. "Look!" He pointed at a bloodstain on the sheet.  
"Oh thank god, finally!" Ginny said.  
"You had us all worried for a while," Fred said.  
"We thought Ginny would beat you to it!" George added.  
Ron looked confused. "What the hell do you mean?"  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Ron, if I were you I wouldn't be waving that around for everyone in Gryffindor to see."   
Everyone laughed, including Harry. "Well, word would've got out somehow," he said. "Some house elf would've gotten a fright, and you know how bad they are at keeping secrets."  
All of Gryffindor howled with laughter except Ron, who just looked more and more confused (and Hermione, who was miffed about Harry's house elf comment).  
"What are you guys talking about? Look what happened to Scabbers!"  
"Scabbers?" Fred laughed. "Wow, he took longer than all of us!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suffering through that.


End file.
